firefandomcom-20200223-history
Windsor Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
History In 1935, Windsor annexed three surrounding towns, expanding its territory and population significantly. WFD also saw a considerable expansion, adding the stations and apparatus of the East Windsor Fire Department, Sandwich Fire Department and Walkerville Fire Department. In 1966, further annexations added the former Riverside Fire Department station on Lauzon Road and the Sandwich West Township Fire Department station on the Third Concession. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. * Shop number in brackets. [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5798444971 Fire Station 1] - 815 Goyeau Street Built 1971 :Engine 1 (4032) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/750/30F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/28997193526 Truck 1] (4033) - 2013 Sutphen SP70 (1250/300/20F/70' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-5331) :Emergency Service Unit 1 (4047) - 2018 Kenworth / Hackney air & light unit :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/28925256782 Command 1] (3023) - 2013 GMC Sierra :Fire Investigation (30??) - 2012 Ford E-series van [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16256025221 Fire Station 2] - 3121 Milloy Street Built 2014 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/16013590398/ Engine 2] (4025) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/600/50F) :Truck 2 (4034) - 2013 Sutphen SP70 (1250/300/20F/70' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-5332) (Ex-Engine 3) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15578720284/ Command 2] (3030) - 2013 Ford F-250 :Special Ops 1 (3024) - 2012 GMC cube van 'Fire Station 3' - 2750 Ouellette Avenue Built 1972 :[https://fire.fandom.com/wiki/File:Windsor_Fire_Rescue_3.jpg Rescue 3] (4043) - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander 3000-R6018 (1050/500/40F) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5460210272 Fire Station 4] - 2600 College Avenue Built 1964 :Engine 4 (4026) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/600/50F) (Ex-Engine 6, ex-Engine 7) :Antique - 1947 Mercury Ambulance 'Fire Station 5' - 2650 Northwood Street Built 2017 :Engine 5 (4023) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/600/35F) (Ex-Engine 7, ex-Engine 6, ex-Engine 3) :Truck 5 (4035) - 2013 Sutphen SP95 (1250/250/20F/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-5329) (Ex-Truck 4) :Hazmat 1 (4039) - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Multi-Vans cargo truck [http://www.windsorfire.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/new-station6-720x472.jpg Fire Station 6] - 1587 Provincial Road Built 2017 :Tanker 6 (4027) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/1000/50F) (Ex-Tanker 8) :Joint Emergency Command Unit (4037) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI command (Shared with Windsor Police) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/15637932253 Fire Station 7] - 1380 Matthew Brady Boulevard Built 2012 :Engine 7 (4031) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 5) :Truck 7 (4036) - 2013 Sutphen SP95 (1250/250/20F/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-5330) 'Apparatus Shops / Training Division' - 2885 Kew Drive Built 1982 :Spare Engine '(4022) - 2007 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1050/660/30F) (Ex-Engine 1) :'Spare Engine (4024) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/600/35F) (Ex-Engine 4) :Spare Engine (4020) - 2003 Spartan Advantage MFD / Rosenbauer (1050/660/20F) (Ex-Engine 5, ex-Engine 8, ex-Engine 1) :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado :Antique (4010) - 1929 Gotfredson / Bickle / 1949 WFD Shops / 1953 WFD Shops / 1959 Elcombe (840/150) (Ex-Engine 2A, Engine 7) :(4004) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/600) (SN#14969) (SN#SE 1619) :(30??) 2018 Ford Police Interceptor utility :(30??) 2015 Ford F-250 training/safety :(30??) 201? Ford F-250 training/safety :(30??) 201? Dodge Grand Caravan training/safety On Order *2019 Rosenbauer pumper to replace Shop 4020 Retired Apparatus :(1809) - 2003 Ford Excursion :(18??) - 2003 Ford Excursion :(4011) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Saulsbury walk-around heavy rescue (500/500) (SN#299135) :(4013) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Saulsbury air & light unit (Ex-ESU 1) :(4019) - 1996 GMC pickup w/trailer (Ex-HazMat 1) :(4021) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Luverne walk-around heavy rescue (500/500) (Ex-Phoenix Fire Department) (Sold to Central Huron Fire Area) :(4001) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600) (Ex-Engine 4) (Wrecked in accident, March 2007) :(4017) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3290) (Ex-Truck 1) (Sold to Essex Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)) :(4016) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' mid-mount tower) (Ex-Truck 4) (SN#HS-3292) :(4015) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3291) (Ex-Truck 7, ex-Truck 6) (Traded in to Sutphen) :(4000) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/70' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3293) (Ex-Engine 3) (Sold to Essex Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)) :(4002) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/70' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3294) (Ex-Truck 1, ex-Engine 2) :(4003) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/400/30F) (SN#14968) (SN#SE 1618) (Ex-Engine 3, Red and White) :(4006) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/400) (SN#9401) (Sold to Lambton College) :(4005) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Engine 5, all red) :(4007) - 1991 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/500) (Ex-engine 7, all yellow) :1990 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/500) ('''Damaged in Sept. 1995 accident, repaired & sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services)''' :(4012) - 1986 Ford C-8000 / Dependable walk-in rescue :(4018) - 1985 Orion bus command :(4014) - 1984 Ford C-8000 / Wilcox hazmat :(4009) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Engine 11, all red) :1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford C-900 / Duke / Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1982 Spartan / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1981 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/400) (SN#SF 5) (Sold 1998) :1980 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1977 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Calumet). :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) (Wrecked in accident, 1989.) :1971 Ford C-900 / Duke / Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1970 Fargo heavy rescue :1967 International CO8910 / LaFrance aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Chevrolet heavy rescue :1965 Mack C-125F pumper (1050/250) :1964 Ford C / LaFrance quint (840/100') :1960 Thibault WHT 584 pumper (1050/250) (Chassis #358?, built from a Ford F-800) :1957 Fargo / FD-built (1930) salvage truck :1953 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-B pumper (840/?) (SN#F9047) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 900-B pumper (1050/?) (SN#F4405) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-A aerial (-/-/100') (SN#F7765) :1952 Dodge / FD-built ladder truck :1950 Bickle-Seagrave Model JB-12 pumper (1050/150) (SN#F510) :1949 Pirsch aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) :1948 LaFrance 710-PJC pumper (840/125) :1942 GMC / FD-built rescue (Originally a hose tender) :1941 Ford Cab Over / FD-built city service ladder truck (Ex-Ladder 1) :1938 Ford / Bickle pumper :1936 American LaFrance Type 92-TA aerial (-/-/85' tractor-drawn) :1930 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Studebaker rescue :1929 Dodge salvage truck :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle pumper (later converted to 1959 Elcombe) :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle ladder truck :1925 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1924 Reo / Bickle pumper (350/-) (Sold to Delhi Fire Deparment (Ontario)) :1924 LaFrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1923 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1922 LaFrance Type 75 pumper (800/?) :1920 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1920 LaFrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1919 LaFrance Type 12 pumper :1916 Menard / 1910 Seagrave (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) :1914 Seagrave Model WC-96 pumper (750/?) :1913 W.E. Seagrave aerial (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ford F-250 :Ford F-250 :Chevrolet Suburban :Chevrolet Suburban External Links *Windsor Fire & Rescue Services *Windsor Professional Firefighters Association Station Map Category:Essex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus